lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimicmen
Mimicmen ' ' Occasionally, whether by perverse alchemy or strange consort creatures are born with the traits of mimics. These mimicmen are able to contort their bodies into inanimate objects and have natural aptitudes for subterfuge and chicanery that garner a less than savory reputation amongst the more civilized races. Mimicmen are tall, lanky humanoids with slightly rubbery skin that varies in tone from blackish gray to whitish gray. They grow stiff wire-like hair that shines with the colors of precious metals or gemstones. Strangely, they possess an innate compulsion to sleep as either an inanimate object or inside of one. Mimicmen reach physiological maturity fairly quickly. Tragically, however the same cannot be said of their mental development. Their rapid growth into adulthood and their natural aptitudes cause many cultures look poorly upon them, seeing them as little more than children in adult bodies, able to live only as con men and thieves. Curiously the term mimicmen is something of a misnomer as they have no gender in the traditional sense of the word, and must learn magic or alchemy to reproduce. Often times this means that rare, stable mimicmen colonies produce offspring on a strictly as needed basis, perfectly controlling their population and keep these safe warrens for mimicmen hidden from the prying eyes of other races who see them in an unsavory light. Mimicmen have a bit of a hodge-podge of a relationship with actual mimics. Often times mimics are minimally involved in the upbringing of mimicmen, causing them to treat their forbearers as distant relatives whose relationship that they’d really rather downplay. However when mimics play a significant role in the formation of a troupe of mimicmen they are much more likely to roam the countryside, waylaying unwary adventurers with hastily put together thorps constructed entirely of mimics and mimicmen. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Mimicmen are physically weak but surprisingly hardy, and tend to have a stubborn disposition. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, and –2 Wisdom. * Type (3): Mimicmen are aberrations with the shapechanger subtype. * Size (0): Mimicmen are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed (0): Mimicmen have a base speed of 30 feet. * Compression (3): Mimicmen possess the compression universal monster ability. They may move through an area as small as one-quarter their space without squeezing or one-eighth their space when squeezing. * Extra Sneaky (1): Mimicmen always gain Disguise and Stealth as class skills, regardless of their class. * Languages (1): Mimicmen begin play speaking Common and one other language of their choice. Mimicmen with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). * Light Sleeper (2): Mimicmen do not suffer an increased DC on Perception checks made while asleep. * Mimic Object (4): A mimicmen can, as a standard action, assume the general shape of any Medium object, such as a massive chest, a stout bed, or a door. A mimicman's body is hard and has a rough texture, no matter what appearance they might present. A mimicman in this form has a move speed of 0 feet and gains DR 5/magic and +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks to imitating the object they chose. This is a polymorph effect. Racial Points: 14 ' ' Racial Feats Unpleasant Surprise You can strike an unaware target in an instant. Prerequisites: Mimicman or mimic Benefit: You may make an attack of opportunity against a creature that enters your threatened area, provided that they were not aware of your presence when they did so. ' ' Hidden Heritage You are able to use your powers to conceal your nature Prerequisites: Mimicman Benefit: You can, as an immediate action, precisely mimic the physical features of any individual you have encountered, granting you a +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks made to fool others with your impersonation, this bonus doesn't stack with other bonuses to Disguise checks, instead only the highest applies. This change lasts until you dismiss it and is a polymorph effect ' ' Malicious Mandibles Your natural aberrant heritage allows you to spout a gnashing mouth, like a true mimic, and with time a hideous double mouth. Prerequisites: Mimicman, Mimic Object ability Benefit: You gain a 1d6 bite attack while using your mimic object ability. Special: If you have 5 or more HD you may use your mimic object ability as an immediate action, if you have 10 or more HD you gain an additional bite attack and the damage on each of them improves to a D8. ' ' Sticky Situation You can sometimes secrete a dangerous adhesive similar to what more traditional mimics use to ensnare prey. Prerequisites: Mimicman Benefit: You are treated as if you had the adhesive armor quality (Pathfinder: Ultimate Equipment). The mimicman may use the abilities of this armor quality a number of rounds per day equal to 2 + your character level. This otherwise functions just like the adhesive armor quality. When making or receiving and attack that is an unarmed strike or natural melee attack you may make a grapple attempt against them as an attack of opportunity that doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity. Using this ability to grapple consumes 2 rounds of your adhesive armor quality. ' ' Random Mimicmen Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Mimicmen Height and Weight Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all mimicmen characters who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time the favored class reward is selected. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 5: Traditional Races